An Angel In Blue Jeans
by TuneTributes
Summary: Based off Train's song "An Angel In Blue Jeans". Following an apocalyptic future where Hell has risen and angels have been given orders to help fight demons in order to save the human race. A solider finds himself in love at first sight with the newest angel recruit but when he is marked by demons, his world takes an underworldly spin when he becomes the last hope of humanity.


There once was a time where the world was at war with itself.

There was injustice and discrimination and it was mainly at the fault of the humans.

Some people had it bad while others thrived in luxury, but everything changed when the demons attacked.

I personally remember when life was simple and the world didn't know the real taste of Hell; even if sometimes it acted like it did. Things were simpler and the wars were mainly human v human, but like I said, everything changed.

The beasts of Hell rose and kissed the pure flesh of the world, throwing it, so suddenly, into mass chaos. No one knew how we were going to survive this sudden apocalypse, but luckily, we were quickly shown the way.

Heaven was as real as Hell and angels as battled ready as demons. The Kingdom in the clouds managed to spare enough angels so the humans of Earth had a fighting chance, and that's exactly what we gained from our alliance with the angels.

A fighting chance is what we've been dealing with for the past seven year today. I honestly didn't think I would survive this long let alone that the _world _would survive for this long. But apparently miracles happen every day.

Just because I've been keeping count of the days doesn't mean anyone else has. Today is simply another day to fight the legions of Hell.

I'm twenty four so I've been graciously chosen to defend humanity by the blessed Warrior Act that was created about seven years ago. It states that any able bodied person over the age of eighteen has the good possibility of being drafted to encourage the war effort and to slay some demons. A lot of people volunteered and a lot of them didn't. I'm one of the ones who didn't.

Over the past four years in the battalion that I've been working with, we have made progress and lost progress just like any good heroes would. I mean after all, if there isn't going to be a push and get pushed factor you might as well claim defeat (or victory depending on which side you're talking about).

And with seven years of us humans not falling to the demons pleas, they've gotten bored and upped their game. About two years ago the demons figured that the humans can't fight Hell _and_ Earth, so they began using their dark powers of torture and persuasion to twist humans _into_ demons. And as if that wasn't satisfactory enough, around the time of last year we caught news that the demons were stealing human souls right out of their living bodies. Apparently they're building an army of souls. And with advice from the angels, the more souls Hell collects, the stronger it will become. It's sort of like an idea or a cult: the more believers and followers, the stronger the idea becomes.

I honestly, and not just me, would really appreciate it if Heaven could send down some more angels because I'm sure they could spare some and I know we could surely use it.

My battalion has been working with the same angel since before even _I_ got here. Sure the Intel is nice and the strategies are even better, but demons are nearly as powerful as angels and they've adapted to using human technology.

From my four years in the army I have graduated from the lowest rank to being a captain. It's not the worst thing that could have happened and it's certainly not terrible. The perks are good.

Better sleeping quarters, not as many people yelling at me, some solitude on occasion, and I get to listen in on important new game plans and battle strategies. Which is actually what I'm preparing to do at the moment.

Uniform on and out of my sleeping quarters, straight into the meetings tent. Lieutenant Colonel and the other figure heads of our battalion were already there, including Briathos, our angel.

Even if the flowing brown locks and the air of superiority and couldn't identify him, then his wings would do the trick. They were brown speckled orange and they rested off the middle of his back, unless he spread the apart in which case they were pretty much parallel to the floor.

Now that I was here and everyone calmed down from their early morning chatter, the meeting could begin.

"As you may or may not be aware," Briathos began to inform, looking at a few choice people, myself being one of them, "the battle fields have grown increasingly dark with the demonic. We have lost over ten soldiers in this month alone." I think it was the seventeenth. "So I have made the recommendation that another angel come to support our specific war effort-"

What? Another angel? A possibly less doucheir angel than Briathos?

In this specific time frame of thought, Briathos' expression dropped slightly and I'm reminded how angels are known to hear thoughts.

"-seeing that we are in the throes of demonic territory." Briathos had his hands held behind his back like always and looked directly at Lieutenant Colonel. "I know that you had an attack plan in mind and I believe that today will have the right conditions. My recommendation went through and our extra help has arrived."

"Perfect," Lieutenant Colonel replied, straightening his back in the chair he sat in. I've always appreciated Lieutenant Colonel for not being the military leader stereotype. Instead of being a plump older man with gray hair and an intimidating mustache, or a flat-toped dark haired hard-ass with little to no emotion, Lieutenant Colonel was a blonde man in his late thirties-early forties who had aged well and who didn't let time turn him away from his understanding and cordial attitude, though he still had the ability to become a stern man with an idea and a plan but it was always for his soldiers best interests.

"I'll inform the troops to set out," he said as he looked to his staff soldiers, myself included. This was code for: time for you to inform the soldiers because you're a few rankings lower than me and I have more important things to attend to. He's a great guy, really.

Briathos nodded but instead of carrying on the conversation, he turns his head expectantly toward the door, and after a ray of light steals into the tent, I turn my head as well. And before I can form a coherent thought, Briathos spoke again and I'm forced to listen.

"Hello, sister," he greeted her. Her, as in, the angel, as in, the only other angel I've ever seen and who is already better than Briathos.

She has hair as luscious as his but three times as light and it looked like her eyes could sustain the sun's reflection for an eternity. Her skin was darker than Briathos' but golden still, and her wings were brilliant shades of black and dark blue. She was the most amazing woman I had ever seen and to put her as simple as could be: she was an angel in blue jeans.


End file.
